vindicatumfandomcom-20200213-history
Rashgarroth, Seeker of Darkness..
Rashgarroth’s early life was circulated around serving the Burning Legion. He joined them in their burning crusade against the universe and it’s residents, watching world after world crumble before the might of Sargeras and his Commanders, Archimonde and Kil’jaeden. Rashgarroth of course had a less important job, he was commanded to be some of the first scouts to a new world that would soon of course be invaded, and spread fear and chaos amongst it’s populace so that when the Legion arrived the planet’s life would be warring against eachother, thus made easier for the Legion to either convert them or utterly annihilate them. He went about his tasks with zealous efficiency, using his master of telepathic powers to control mortals and start civil wars between themselves, watching as nations destroyed themselves from the inside as the Legion arrived. That strategy went off without a hitch for many thousands of years, until Sargeras’ attention was suddenly projected towards a backwater planet called Azeroth. Apparently the Elves who ruled over the land had been abusing Arcane magic, which to Sargeras appeared like a beacon in the night, and suddenly the Legion was sent to Azeroth when the Elves were tainted and began serving Sargeras, and willingly opened a portal which the Legion began to invade through. Although the Elves around the Citadel were sparred, the others weren’t so lucky as the demonic horde cut a swath of chaos and death across the land. Rashgarroth was allowed to stay behind in the Nether as Archimonde and Mannoroth went into Azeroth to lead the Legion to another victory, when sudden disaster struck. The Mortal Elves not aligned to the Legion managed to somehow rally and fend off the demons, and destroy a massive fount of arcane magic of which the spellcasters holding the portal open drew their power from, and when the Well of Eternity imploded on itself, every demon was suddenly sucked back into the Nether. Rashgarroth watched as Sargeras attempted to keep the portal open as he tried to step through in the last seconds of the battle, but the strength of a closing portal was too great even for the mighty Titan, and the portal closed on Sargeras, and he ceased to be. Azeroth became the first world that had resisted the Legion’s invasion, and Archimonde and Kil’jaeden began to plot on how to take revenge on Azeroth for their first defeat. Ten Thousand years passed but Kil’jaeden discovered a new way to invade Azeroth, the Shamanistic Orcs of Draenor. Rashgarroth was tasked with aiding Kil’jaeden in convincing the Orcs into drinking the blood of Mannoroth, and took the form of a greying old Orc Shamen. With the help of Rashgarroth, Kil’jaeden convinced the Orcs to do his bidding, and transformed them into Warmongering creatures of destruction. Rashgarroth’s task was done, and so he returned to the Twisted Nether to wait for the Legion’s second return, but it never happened. The Orcs failed on Azeroth, as they were nearly wiped out and most of them pushed back into Draenor, which under stress by the reckless sorcery of Ner’zhul, literally exploded. Rashgarroth waited many years for another chance to invade Azeroth, and that chance came when Kil’jaeden created the Undead Scourge and used them as a tool to invade Azeroth once again. Unlike the Orcs, the Scourge succeeded in destroying the Human nation of Lordaeron. The Scourge swept through the land and even went as far as destroying the Elven kingdom of Quel’thalas, and resurrected the deceased necromancer, Kel’thuzad into a undead lich. With the Lich’s aid the Legion was summoned into Azeroth, and Rashgarroth joined in on the assault, following Archimonde’s army all the way to Kalimdor, where he witnessed the worst loss ever to befall the Legion since Sargeras, Archimonde was slain at Mount Hyjal. Rashgarroth was forced to flee the mountain and hid within the forests of Felwood, taking the mortal disguise of a Night Elf, and taking the name Xavin Darkleaf. For years since the Third War he’s been traveling around Azeroth doing what he did best, spreading fear and deceit across the mortal nations. Years passed since the Third War, Xavin had been hopping from town to town, city to city, planting the seeds of Chaos within the minds of mortals. Along the way he gathered a small posse of Succubi and Imps, whom under his leadership have become his minions in spreading fear. The Succubi would create illusions for themselves, appearing to mortal men and woman as extremely attractive females of various races (Whatever race suited there needs of course). They would hook up with various mortals, have their ‘fun’, and then torture and interrogate the mortals afterwards, gathering information from high ranking members of various organizations. The Imps would cloak themselves in shadow, and be the spies and scouts of Rashgarroth. With this band of demons, Rashgarroth managed to keep updated on the events happening on Azeroth, learned many secrets, altered many events to his favor. Rashgarroth noticed that his mortal shell, Xavin Darkleaf, had begun to deteriorate rapidly from the overuse of Shadow Magick. Alarmed that his cover might be blown, he set out across Azeroth looking for a more suitable host, a High Ranking priest within the Church of the Light. Finding an opportunity to strike, Rashgarroth ambushed the Priest in a Stormwind alleyway, and possessed him. With Rashgarroth in a new, stronger body, he quickly disposed of Xavin’s dying body, utterly obliterating Xavin’s mind, body, and soul. From there he began to corrupt the Church of the Light in Stormwind, turning many of the Priests into devious and dangerous Shadow Priests before Archbishop Benedictus and a group of Argent Crusaders rushed the Cathedral, slaying many of the corrupted Priests in a fierce battle that left the Cathedral in shambles, as went to Rashgarroth’s plan. With the largest Cathedral in ruins, there wasn’t much left of the Light in the Eastern Kingdoms to stop him, and thus he now plots from his subterranean base under the Mountains between Duskwood and Deadwind Pass, keeping in contact with his blood brother, the dark and malicious Varthisimas, Prince of Darkness. Character belongs to: Sinalicious